Death in the Family
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: One-shot. The BAU's a family, but what happens when JJ kills Hotch and has an evil plan to save her job? Will they find the killer in time?


"I need a guarantee," yelled JJ as she shot Agent Hotchner in the leg.

"Jennifer you know I can't give you that," Hotch said wincing in pain, "Agent Strauss is the one who's getting rid of you and Emily."

"What if all the guys were out of the picture? What if I was the hero who caught Morgan in the act while he was pointing a gun at Reid? What if I shot at him to stop him? What if it was too late he'd already delivered a shot right into Reid's heart. She wouldn't dare fire me then, would she?" JJ yelled triumphantly, "Besides I don't shoot girls, I'm trying to promote keeping girls in the FBI you sexist bastard!" With that she shot agent Aaron Hotchner right in the heart. After cleaning up the evidence she went home to go play with Henry and bitch at Will about anything she could think of.

The next morning Reid was the first to the office, he saw a light on in Hotch's office so he went to go deliver a box of files Hotch had requested the other day. Unfortunately for Reid carrying that box blocked his view so when he stepped in Hotch's office he didn't notice the body or the blood . . . that is until he slipped in the puddle of blood and fell to the ground.

Spencer quickly sat up looking to see what he slipped on. When he saw the body and the blood that was now all over him and the clothing he began to shake.

Derek Morgan was not having a good morning, his alarm didn't go off, his shower was broken, and it took him five tries to get his car to start.

He was forty-five minutes late already and knew when he got to work he'd have to face Hotch's wrath.

As he drove up to the parking lot he noticed that it was filled with police cars and began to wonder what had happened worriedly.

He became even more concerned when he got to his floor only to find even more police officers, all crowded around Hotch's office.

Morgan instantly walked over there and asked the nearest police officer what happened.

"Your boss is dead, probably since about midnight," the cop replied. Morgan looked down at his watch which read 8:17.

"Who found the body?" Morgan asked hoping more than anything that it wasn't Garcia; her stomach wasn't strong enough to cope with that.

"A Spencer Reid," the cop said, "We're trying to get a statement from him, but he won't talk."

"Where is he?" Morgan asked concerned.

"In there still," the cop replied pointing at the doorway to Hotch's office, "Be careful, there's a lot of blood."

Morgan cringed at the idea, but continued making his way into the room. He was horrified to walk in the room to find a blood covered Reid sitting in the fetal position, hugging his messenger bag to his chest, his phone still gripped in one hand. Spencer was just sitting there shaking staring at Hotch's body, not even blinking, he was off in a world of his own.

Derek called out his name, "Reid . .?" It was more of a question than he had intended.

Reid's eye twitched at this, but other than that there were no signs that he had heard the muscular man.

"Reid, I'm going to walk you out of here ok?" Morgan asked.

No response.

Derek tried to stand the younger man up but Reid's body may as well have been limp.

Morgan quickly scooped Spencer up and carried him like a baby out of the room and into the bullpen where the rest of the team was standing worriedly.

As he approached the group JJ spoke up, "I got some spare clothes out of his go-bag, why don't you go change him out of those bloody clothes.

"Sure," Morgan responded taking the clothes from JJ and walking off with Reid.

This is going perfectly, thought JJ, no one suspects a thing.

Twenty minutes later Morgan came back carrying Reid who was wearing a clean set of clothes, and now had the blood washed out of his hair.

"What are we going to do about the fact that he's in his own little world?" Rossi asked nervously.

"Maybe he's like Sleeping Beauty and just needs a kiss," Garcia said in a false cheeriness.

Reid was vaguely aware that there were people around him, but he couldn't focus on them. He just kept seeing Hotch's body in a puddle of blood. He tried to focus on the people around him, but the more he tried the worse the pain got.

All of a sudden Reid jerked into lucidity to see Garcia kissing him.

Reid pulled away staring at her confused.

"Wow, it actually worked!" Prentiss said astonished.

Spencer suddenly noticed that something was holding him up; he turned his head upwards to see Derek Morgan's friendly face.

"M- . . . M- . . . M- . . ." Reid said attempting to tell Morgan he could put him down, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Yeah Reid?" Replied Morgan guessing that the boy was trying to say his name.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d," Reid continued still in shock.

Morgan looked confused so Reid mimed writing on a piece of paper.

Rossi quickly ran and got him a pen and paper.

_You can put me down_ Reid wrote almost illegibly.

Morgan stared at the paper for a long minute before deciphering what the writing said and sitting Reid in a chair.

"I'll go alert Jack's babysitter," Rossi volunteered.

Five minutes later one of the cops ran out of Hotch's office carrying a piece of paper in an evidence bag.

"They found a note!" The man said excitedly.

Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, and JJ all studied the note.

It was in some kind of code.

"I'll go figure this out," Garcia said sheepishly.

"I'll come with," volunteered Prentiss seeing that the woman couldn't be alone right now.

"I'll stay here with Reid," Morgan declared.

After Prentiss and Garcia left JJ asked, "I'm really behind on paperwork. Sorry, but, can I go work on it? I just feel so useless standing here."

"Sure," Morgan answered not taking his eyes off Reid, which made it very easy for JJ to sneak onto an elevator instead of entering her private office.

Rossi's car broke down on the side of the road a mile after he left Hotch's house.

"Of fucking course," the man grumbled under his breath as he got out of the car.

As he opened the hood of his car another one pulled over a few feet ahead.

"Need some help?" JJ asked kindly with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah," Rossi grumbled looking up.

JJ hid her gun under her suit jacket and pointed it at Rossi so nobody on the road would see it.

"JJ?" Rossi asked.

"Get in the trees," JJ said gesturing to the forest just on the side of the road.

"But . . ." Rossi stammered.

"Move!" Jennifer demanded.

Rossi walked into the woods and stood still in shock as JJ put her silencer on.

"I think it's time for you to take a little visit to your good friend Aaron," she said calmly as she shot him.

"We've decoded the message," Garcia announced as her and Prentiss walked in the bullpen.

"So what does it say?" Asked Reid who was functioning much better after having had three cups of coffee.

"It just has the words of 'Go Dog Go' by Dr. Suess," Garcia said confusedly.

"Oh my god!" Reid said with a look of horror on his face.

"What is it?" Asked Prentiss.

That's Jack's favourite book, he used to make me read it to him every time I babysat him.

"So you think that the unsub is going to kill Jack next?" JJ, who had just walked up, asked with false concern.

"We have to call Rossi," Morgan exclaimed.

"Ring! . . . Ring! . . . Ring! . . . Ring! . . . Ring! . . . Ring! . . . Ring! . . . Ring! . . . Ring! . . ."

"The cellular customer you are calling is not available right n-," said an automated answer before Morgan closed the phone.

"He's not answering," Morgan announced, "Reid, JJ, we better go . . . Prentiss, Garcia you stay here in case he shows up or something happens." He decided to take JJ instead of Prentiss because at the thought of having Hotch, Haley, and Jack all dead she started to turn green.

Morgan, Reid, and JJ were on their way to Hotch's house when all of a sudden JJ asked, "Isn't that his car?" Pointing at Rossi's car that was still on the side of the road.

Morgan pulled the car over and they walked over to the car to see if Rossi was in it, instead they saw printed in block letters on the windshield. **HE'S IN THE WOODS.**

Morgan quickly called it in with Garcia and Prentiss before he ran into the woods with Reid, JJ following right behind.

After they got a few feet into the woods JJ yelled, "Stop right there boys!" Causing them to turn around confused.

When they saw her gun they both froze.

"So it's you," Morgan said.

"How do you think you're going to get away with this when they show up and you're the only one alive?" Reid asked carefully.

"Simple," JJ said, "I put a gun in Morgan's hands and say that after I investigated the car I came in the woods to find him holding you at gun point. I pulled my gun out and told Morgan to drop his, but he shot you, and then turned to me so I shot in self defence!" She was sporting a wide grin by the end.

"Now I need you to drop your guns on the ground and kick them over here slowly and one at a time," she continued. "You first Morgan."

Morgan did as he was told and so did Reid when it was his turn.

"Don't move an inch Reid," JJ threatened as she turned and pointed the gun at Morgan.

She put her silencer on and aimed at Morgan's chest . . . then fell to the ground.

"Good shot kid," Morgan said glumly to Reid.

"Thank god you gave me that extra gun to put in my messenger bag," said Reid as he pulled out his phone to call an ambulance.

Later while the remainder of the team was sitting in a hospital waiting room Garcia asked, "Does anyone want to know who Hotch left in charge of Jack, and who Rossi left to take care of Sparky?"

"How do you know?" Prentiss asked.

"I might have hacked into a few files . . ." she trailed off.

"So whose are they now?" Morgan asked.

"Sparky is yours," Garcia replied. "And Jack goes to Reid."

At that the doctor came into the waiting room and walked over to the four friends.

"I'm sorry," said the doctor glumly, "There was nothing we could do."

The team all looked at each other sadly.

"It wasn't her fault," Reid muttered, "She just needed help . . . she wasn't mentally stable.

"It'll be okay," Morgan said soothingly.

A few nights later Reid had officially adopted Jack and was tucking him into his new bed.

"Is Daddy in a better place?" Asked the little boy.

"Yes," Spencer responded sadly.

The two talked for a little longer before Spencer turned all of the lights off except for Jack's spider-man night-light.

As Spencer walked out the door he heard a small voice whisper, "I love you Uncle Spence."

Spencer smiled as he walked out the door and remembered the one date that he and JJ had shared at a Redskins game . . . the only girl who called him Spence . . .

**A/N: ****I hope you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it . . . if so please review. :D Anyone who reviews gets a thousand smiley face stickers. Also for any Criminal Minds authors please check out my Criminal Minds Monthly Writing Contest forum here .net/forum/Criminal_Minds_Monthly_Writing_Contest/79041/ Thanks for reading I hope you had fun! :D**


End file.
